Dawn's Hitmontop
Hitmontop is a Pokémon owned by Dawn Berlitz. He is the third Pokémon she's obtained in the Johto region, and her ninth overall. | |ability = Guts Confirmed in Vs. Arbok (as Tyrogue) Intimidate Confirmed in Vs. Electivire and Hitmonlee |current = With Dawn |prevonum = 236 |firststagename = Tyrogue |secondstagename = Hitmontop |thirdstagename = |numeps1 = 15 |numeps2 = |java1 = Unknown |java2 = Unknown |java3 = Unknown |evo1num = 237 |location = Route 34 }} Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Klink, Tyrogue defended the Day Care Center where he was staying from Trey and his bodyguards. He challenges 3 Machamp and is defeated easily. Dawn comes to his defense, and helps heal his wounds afterwards. Dawn sees how determined Tyrogue is and helps to train him for their match with Trey the next day. Tyrogue battles Trey's Klink and despite being caught up in its attacks at first, it defeats it. Tyrogue helps Dawn's Lopunny defeat Trey's Stantler when he lashes out. Tyrogue then joins Dawn's team. In Vs. Arbok, Tyrogue battled Jessilina's Arbok in the finals of the Union River Contest. Tyrogue initially fends it off, then is paralyzed by Glare. This however, triggered his Guts ability, giving him the strength to overpower Arbok and reduce Jessilina's points to zero. This wins Dawn the contest. In Vs. Entei, Tyrogue was chosen to enjoy the hot springs. He shows off a new Helping Hand to power up Sudowoodo, allowing him to block Petrel's Muk. In Vs. Hitmonlee and Parasect, Tyrogue and Lopunny teamed up in the battle round of a double performance contest. They faced Kenny's Hitmonlee and Parasect in the finals. They get paralyzed by Stun Spore, which triggered Tyrogue's Guts ability. Tyrogue was able to match Hitmonlee strength wise following this. In the end, Dawn had more points and was the victor. In Vs. Ho-Oh, Tyrogue used Helping Hand to power up Lopunny's attacks. The two are defeated by Suicune's Sheer Cold. In Vs. Johto Grand Festival, Tyrogue trains with Silver's Espeon, though is confused by a Confusion. He is healed by Daisy's Audino. He was later used in the single appeal round of the Johto Grand Festival. There, he evolved into Hitmontop, and used a new Rapid Spin to finish the performance. In Vs. Electivire and Hitmonlee, Hitmontop and Cherubi begin the battle against Nando's Roserade and Lopunny. Hitmontop shows off his new Intimidate ability to weaken their attack power, and shows off the new Wide Guard move to block Roserade's Petal Blizzard. In Vs. Roserade and Lopunny, Hitmontop and Cherubi continue the battle against Nando. Hitmontop charges in with Rapid Spin, while alternating with using Wide Guard and Helping Hand. He collides with Lopunny, striking it with Low Sweep. Dawn wins the battle and moves onto the next round. Pokémon Tales: N In Shadow of Oblivia, Hitmontop is chosen when Dawn was facing Arceus, using Wide Guard to protect her and Silver's team from Earthquake. When Judgement meteors fall from the sky, Hitmontop used Rapid Spin to kick Ampharos' Cotton Balls into the air, canceling out the attack. He later used Helping Hand to power up Espeon's Confusion. Pokémon Tales In Hoe Down at the Gala Reception! Ladies Night Out, Hitmontop and Silver's Pinsir battled Kylie's Clefable and Roman's Lickilicky. Hitmontop knocked Lickilicky into Clefable so Pinsir could defeat both with Guillotine. Known Moves Improvised Moves * Cotton Spin: Ampharos forms several spheres of Cotton Ball, which is a combo of Cotton Guard and Electro Ball. Hitmontop spins with Rapid Spin, kicking the Cotton Balls into the air. This formed a shield against aerial attacks. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Dawn's Pokemon (PT)